PERUN Team
PERUN Team is a Category-II (Cat-II) team of Spartan-III's which was assembled in 2545. PERUN was however slightly different from other Cat-II teams in that the team was geared towards specific types of missions for majority of their existence. Namely the team was formed to act as a surgical strike team, more specifically they were often tasked with targeting high value enemy targets behind enemy lines such as infrastructure, ships or individuals. However they were also deployed on more covert operations to assassinate prominent leaders and gather intel from high risk environments in raids. Team Roster Adrian-B143 Adrian-B143 was the leader of PERUN from 2545-2552 and formerly held the callsign of Perun-1. A dedicated and mission-oriented leader, Adrian's commitment to the objective had earned him respect from superiors and subordinates alike, barring some disputes when PERUN was initially activated. Despite his outward behavior as a 'hardass' Adrian actually cared for his team and tries his best to keep them out of unnecessary danger. As time went on he would become more comfortable with the rest of PERUN and even engage in light hearted conversations with the team. Aside from serving as the team leader and general tactician for most missions, Adrian also exhibited exceptional abilities in CQC but moreso as a Designated Automatic Rifleman (DAR) and had shown as much when wielding weapons like the SAW with exceptional deft and accuracy. Bodark-B076 Bodark-B076 is the current leader of PERUN and was second in command from 2545-2552 and currently holds the callsign of Perun-1. Bodark has shown to be an effective second in command and later leader despite her tumultuous history in leadership positions and her explosive temper, the latter of which was exhibited during the initial disputes within PERUN. It was this explosive temper and her defiance in the face of the enemy that serves to motivate those around her in combat. While initially she maintained a solely professional relationship with her teammates, she would come to ease her boundaries over time and engage on a more social level with them, coming to regard them as friends and later family. She, like Adrian, also cares for the well being of her teammates and tries to keep them out of unnecessary danger although this was not quite as prominent in the first few months when PERUN was active. Despite being the former second in command and now leader, Bodark's real skills lie elsewhere. She is the CQC expert of the team and she also serves as the Vehicular Warfare specialist, being able to pilot a plethora of UNSC and even some Covenant vehicles with exceptional skill. This extends to her knowledge of how to take out the very same vehicles which makes her usage of weapons against them quite effective. She has survived the War and continues to lead PERUN Team, Active as of 2558. Obadiah-A227 Obadiah-A227 is the resident Cyberwarfare and CQB Specialist of the team and holds the callsign of Perun-3. Cassandra-A096 Cassandra-A096, sometimes referred to as Cass, is the resident Marksmen/Sniper and Stealth/Infiltration Specialist of the team Damien-A149 Damien-A149 was the Heavy Weapons and Explosives expert of the team and held the callsign of Perun-5. Operational History Category:SPARTAN Teams